1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed which is provided with mechanized means which enable automatically straightening bedclothes, i.e., it “makes the bed”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making the bed after waking up is a daily chore which, though it seems minor, is a time-consuming ritual. Many people are unable to leave home without making the bed, which can often be the source of permanent arguments or discussions between parents and children.
It is a known fact that for many people, it is annoying, even laborious, to make a bed after getting up; sometimes this is because of mere comfort, other times because one is in a hurry and has no time. For others with handicaps, it may be a more difficult task.
There are also a fair number of cases, the painful cases, in which due to the user's age, genetic malformations or having suffered an accident, the user may have some type of disability that prevents him/her from being able to make his/her bed, or in order to do so, he/she must exert an extraordinary effort that may even be hazardous to his/her physical condition.